


Blood 'n' Bondage

by CyrahX



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, But maybe you don't see comfort at all, But more hurt than comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Tim has to watch, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrahX/pseuds/CyrahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason has become a blood-thirsty creature and wants his family on his side, no matter what he has to do to convince them or keep them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood 'n' Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work is written like everything important has already happened. What you read is what happens in the middle of it.  
> When this came to my mind, I only had the smut scene in mind to be honest (see the title), but while I wrote this it got a little deeper. (Omg I didn't just say 'deep'... Oh God)  
> Anyway. Hope you like it!

“What have you done to him?” a tied up and beaten Tim asked.

“I did what I’ve done to Bruce and the brat. And what I’m gonna do to you too, Timmy. Only did Dickie become my… favorite.” Jason smirked.  
It was cute how clear he was able to smell the replacement’s fear. The kid was scared at his worst nightmare’s mercy; it practically seethed out of every pore of that boy’s body.  
Though in Jason’s opinion there was really no need to shit his pants like that. There was nothing bad about what Jason had done and would still be doing.  
Tim hated him for it, though he had nothing to say anyway. He didn’t have the upper hand here.

“Let me see him,” he nearly whispered, desperation growing bigger in his boyish voice.

“Be patient, Timmy. Don’t you wanna say Hi to Daddy first?”

Tim’s eyes widened in shock.  
Bruce? He was here? He was alive? Didn’t Jason kill him back when…

His thoughts were interrupted as Jason pulled on the long chain that was connected to his neck and limbs. He made him continue their walk through that long, old underground-hallway of what Jason called his home.  
They eventually reached the end of the hallway which looked really cliché with those lit torches on each side of the wooden gate that was reinforced with iron bars.  
Jason opened it and pulled at Tim’s chain once again, to lead him inside. Tim felt like some kind of animal.

Not even being able to finish that thought, Tim already saw them.  
The cells with the ‘new’ Red Hood’s prisoners.  
All of them were restrained with the same construction of chains. Whether men or women, known or unknown; Jason did have a few prisoners. But Tim didn’t have eyes for any of them when he saw _him_.

He saw Bruce. Bloody and still in his small cell.

As soon as he realized that, he walked over as fast as he could with the chains slowing him down.  
Jason joined him at standing in front of Bruce’s cell. While Tim fell to his knees, nearly crying at the image in front of him, Jason only smirked.  
Bruce was kneeling right in front of Tim, breathing slowly and inaudibly, his wrists tied together on his front. His head was straight though, unlike his shoulders that hung down. He just stared into nothing, not even noticing Tim. But his look… his face… Tim couldn’t take it.  
Bruce’s lids seemed so heavy. They were surrounded by dark shadows that showed weariness, desperation, sadness. The blue of his eyes was replaced by a consuming red. Bruce had been broken.  
Bruce had given up…

“What have you done…?” Tim croaked when he found his speech again, staring into the emptiness that was once his father’s eyes.

“He’s just sleeping. Very deep, nearly comatose. But don’t even try, Timbo; he won’t wake up. _I’ve_ made him sleep. Since I’m his creator, I’ve got power over him in ways you can’t imagine.”

“Where is Damian? Did he become the same?”

“The brat is dead. His body didn’t stand the poison. You should’a heard his screams. The kid’s death nearly made Bruce break free. Reason for his little slumber here. Imagine how strong he’d get if he saw what I’m doing with Dickie.”

This wasn’t real, Tim thought. None of this was real. He was just having his worst nightmare ever. Bruce was still on the streets of Gotham and hunting down criminals like Jason. Damian was alive and giving him shit like always, and Dick was free like he had always been; free and full of life. This just wasn’t real,  
except for the part that was.

“Speaking of which,” he heard Jason continue, “Let’s pay him a visit, shall we?”

Being pulled to the big door at the end of the room, Tim wasn’t able to keep looking at Bruce. Not that he really wanted to anymore – he was glad. He couldn’t imagine how much Bruce suffered in here.  
Tim heard the door being pushed open; it sounded as heavy as it looked.  
Jason was still blocking the view in front of him, but the incredibly strong, metal stench immediately invaded his nostrils. It smelt awfully. It smelt like blood.  
“And here he is,” Jason said quietly, like being stunned himself, and stepped aside.  
And he really was.

Dick Grayson, who went missing a month ago, tied to the stone wall with chains around his neck as well as around his wrists.

Tim could only see his body from head to hips though. Dick was standing in some kind of a tub made out of the same material as the wall behind him. The tub was lying beneath the floor the others were standing on and caused Dick to stand lower than they did.  
He had been turned with his back towards the two when they entered, and his head hung down, but as soon as he sensed Jason, he immediately turned around and jumped forward in an attempt to get to him, but the chains held him back. That didn’t stop him from stubbornly trying though, forcing several strangled chokes out of himself. And the look Tim saw on his brother’s face; he couldn’t believe it. Dick looked like… like he was _happy_ to see Jason. That was impossible.  
He wanted to run to him, call out to him, but the lump in Tim’s throat didn’t let him. He felt like suffocating, or passing out at least.

“Jay!” Dick then exclaimed breathily; the lust clear in his voice and in his eyes. His eyes which were ice-blue; colder than a Dick Grayson should even be able to look.

His mouth was covered in blood, just as his teeth as he spoke, and there was a lot of it smeared on his longing hands and his naked chest too. At least it was not his blood, Tim thought bitterly. Dick didn’t seem to really notice Tim though; he only had eyes for Jason. That’s when he turned to Tim and quietly said:

“Lemme tell you one thing, Timmy. If you’re a new born, you go mad about any kind of food. Let it be animals or humans. Just anything,” 

They slowly started approaching their brother, 

“But if you receive blood from your creator…” 

He turned back around to face Dick, 

“You go mad about your creator.”

Tim couldn’t speak. He could only watch. Watch how his big brother’s tongue licked his own lips in pure desire for his approaching captor. Watch how he started growing fangs the closer Jason got to him. Watch how his eyes began to literally glow as he did the same.  
Watch how Dick didn’t really mind the chains holding him in place.

As they finally reached him, Tim could also see the tub filled with blood puddles and distorted animal corpses. Coming to the smell again.

“Hey, Dickie,” Jason greeted softly as he knelt down, only inches away from Dick who withdrew his bloody hands as if Jason had ordered him to do so.

“Jay! You’re back! I… I missed you… I need you…!” he replied openly, intensely looking into Jason’s eyes.

“You been a good boy?” Jason asked, putting his left hand on Dick’s cheek to softly caress it. He wiped a little blood off the tip of Dick’s nose as he did so. Dick leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, then put his own hands on Jason’s, whispering a breathy

“Yes.”

Jason smiled at that.

“Neck,” he simply demanded, after which Dick willingly revealed his neck by turning his head sideways and tilting it back a little; submissively waiting for his creator to do whatever he wanted to do. Tim was pretty sure he knew what that was.

The next thing that he heard startled him a little though. Dick suddenly had begun to rasp. He remained in place, his eyes half closed, but he rasped and hissed, gasped, moaned. He sounded like an animal… When Tim looked at his face, he also saw Dick’s fangs go back to normal, then grow again. Saw his eyes flicker; from glowing to normal.

Jason chuckled at that.

“Ain’t he the cutest?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Tim heard himself ask.

“He always does that when he knows he’ll get to drink my blood. At first he only did it when he smelt it, but now the thought of it is enough. Like I told you. He literally goes crazy about me,” Jason let his hand wander from Dick’s cheek to the back of his head and whispered, “He loves me.”

“He doesn’t love you,” Tim spat bitterly. He was disgusted, he was so, so disgusted. “He would hate you if he was really there. If he knew what you did and are still doing to him. To Damian. To Bruce. To me.”

Jason’s hand slowly gripped Dick’s hair.

“And you know that,” Tim continued, “What are you going to do when he regains his old self, his own will? When he no longer is a new born?”

Jason went still. His muscles visibly tensed, his hand tightened around Dick’s hair as he kept making those awfully sad sounds. Awfully sad to Tim anyhow.  
“I’m gonna kill him if I have to.”  
Then he yanked Dick’s head backwards and bent down to slowly sink his long fangs down the soft flesh of Dick’s neck.

Tim didn’t know he had been crying until he tasted his own salty tears on the tip of his tongue. It hurt so much to see that image. His brother who had been given a second chance in life hurting the ones who loved him. His family.  
And seeing what his actions did to Dick – it devastated him. Dick being so… submissive, so longing. It wasn’t him. Tim wished he could do something, _anything_ – but he was too weak. Jason had made sure that he wouldn’t be able to fight back, like he had done with everybody in here.

As Tim kept forcing himself to watch, because these could possibly be his last moments as a human (and he refused to just look away; it reminded him of why he was crime fighting), he saw the blood slowly flowing down Dick’s neck and shoulder, while he was clinging to Jason’s jacket.

It only took a few moments full of those moans for Jason to abandon his new born’s neck, licking away the remaining blood while he was at it. He was still holding on to Dick’s hair, though his grip had softened. He still had his eyes closed and was resting his head against Dick’s for a moment, taking deep breaths.

“Fuck, I love your blood too fucking much,” he breathed, when suddenly the other vampire crushed his lips with his own.

Jason seemed taken aback a little, since he wasn’t expecting this, but he just grinned and kissed him back. That kiss was a mess of clashing teeth (especially fangs) and tongues, of blood being smeared all over each other’s mouths, of greedy bites on one another’s lips, of pulled hair and fingers carved into the other’s face. Jason pulled away to catch his breath and chuckled, holding Dick’s face in both his hands, then stroked his blood stained cheeks with his thumbs, while Dick’s tongue was still in the air and licking at his own lips, eager to keep tasting his creator.

“Still having a mind of your own, even though I disciplined you. That’s why you’re my favorite.”

“Please, Jay. I need it. Need _you_ …!” he breathed greedily, the need in his eyes and voice never lessening.

“You know what I want from you, Dickie…”

“Yes.”

“I wanna fuck you before I feed you.”

“Yes. Fuck me. Please Jay, fuck me now, fuck me here.”

Jason smirked. “You’re only doing those things to drink my blood, ain’t cha.”

“No. I want it. I want you. All of you. I want you inside of me, your cock, your teeth, your tongue. Please, fuck me, hurt me.”

Jason knew better, but who was he to reject Dick Grayson wanting to get fucked so badly?  
He turned his head to face Tim, speaking:  
“Do you really wanna do it with Timmy around? He’s our guest.”

And suddenly, he saw him. Dick noticed him for the first time since he got here. He looked past Jason at Tim, but the way he looked at him; he didn’t seem to recognize him. He just noticed his presence, not his identity. Not their relationship. Not their brotherly bond.

“I want him to watch,” Dick breathed and turned to face Jason once again.

He had seen him for about four seconds, and that was it. Tim wasn’t there for him anymore. Only Jason mattered, only the blood mattered.

Jason gave a short laugh and stood up, unlocking the chains that held Dick in place by pushing a button somewhere attached to his body, “C’mon.”

Dick jumped up and took Jason’s hand, pulling him with him to the next door in the room. Jason smirked at Tim and pulled on his chains, forcing him to follow them.  
The room Dick had pulled them into was a bedroom. Very unlike the rest of this place. It still had the stone walls with lit torches on them, the biggest ones on each side of the king-sized canopy bed with long, dark red curtains and pillows as well as white covers and a blanket. The furniture was dark, though you could find little golden elements in everything. This looked royally, this looked like the manor. Except that it didn’t have any windows, since this place was completely underground.  
The atmosphere the torches caused could be comfy if it didn’t give Tim the creeps at the thought of what this room would be used for. There was another heavy, dark red curtain separating the sleeping area from the rest of the room. Tim wondered what was hidden behind that curtain; on the other hand he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

All he knew was he wished this wasn’t happening. He might as well just die or pass out so he didn’t have to see this.  
While scanning the room, Jason had already hooked Tim’s chains into the wall beside the bed, a few feet away from them. He stood in the middle of the room; between the bed and the mysterious curtain.

While Jason had made sure he’d have a good view, Dick was stripping out of his jeans and boxers, nearly ripping them apart while doing so. He pushed aside the curtains of the canopy bed and climbed onto the mattress, turning around to Tim’s direction and just kneeling, waiting, head down and hands submissively clasped in front of him.  
Meanwhile Jason had disappeared behind the heavy curtains and returned moments later with something in his hands. Tim didn’t see what it was yet. Then the other man approached Dick on the bed and threw everything beside Dick.  
He grabbed his face to make him look him in the eyes; Dick’s eyes were just glowing by now, they weren’t flickering anymore. His slightly opened mouth indicated the presence of his vampire fangs. He seemed more in control now, like all of this was trained. It probably was, Tim thought.

“Be a good boy and you‘ll get what you long for. If you bite me without my permission, I’ll have to punish you. Understood?”

Dick just nodded, and then Jason began. He grabbed a thin white cotton rope that he had brought from the other side of the room, and started to skillfully bind a rope dress around Dick’s body. 

Tim watched. This hadn’t been techniques he had learned from Batman, from fighters. This was something completely different.

As Jason went on, Tim could see Dick’s wrists tied together. The rope continued around his neck, down his torso, and ended at Dick’s knees. Jason had made him face the headboard and pushed his face into the pillows as he continued with his rope bondage. He managed to spread Dick’s legs by using one more rope to attach them to the rods of the headboard and finally connected his tied wrists to that as well. Now his bondage rope harness was finished, and Jason completed it by blindfolding the obedient Dick.

“Stop it…” Tim heard himself croak. He didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t. The smirk in Jason’s face was enough answer though. Tim couldn’t do anything.

“Please,” Dick moaned, impatiently shifting on the bed. He wanted Jason to start so badly. Did he care about Jason misusing his body like that? Or did he only care about receiving his creator’s blood? Did he even like it?

“Alright…” Jason whispered and started undressing as well. He stroked Dick’s hip then, trailed his hand down his body and came to a halt on his thigh.

What happened after that went too fast and too slow at the same time; fast because Tim wasn’t able to stop any of it, and slow because what looked like torture to him felt so incredibly long to look at, so long to endure.  
Jason was already hard as he started to lubricate Dick’s entrance. The thought and sight alone were enough to ready his body for what he was up to. He bent over Dick in order to plant one single kiss on his neck before he began to suck and bite his way up to his ear, then back down to his nape and shoulder; vampire fangs included. He didn’t bite down on him hard enough to actually draw blood he could drink, but a few blood drops did drip down his skin. 

Jason licked it up immediately and kissed at the small wounds. It wasn’t anything like an apologetic kiss or a soft one. No, it was more like an attempt to seal those wounds so he had the feeling they were healed and he could cause more. He did it for himself, Tim thought.

Meanwhile Dick’s lustful sounds had greatly increased. He even started hissing again, like a feline predator. While Jason was doing his thing on top of him, his penis rubbed against Dick’s entrance; causing him to push back against Jason in order to speed up the process.

“I’ve always imagined you being a fucking tease in bed,” Jason snaked one hand around Dick’s middle to let it slide down to his sensitive spots. He started caressing them, “Maybe we had found out if we had met under different circumstances.”  
Gentle trails along the ropes adorning Dick’s torso, using his fingertips.

It wasn’t long after that surprising confession that he had pushed inside Dick’s body, roughly. It had been a moment of weakness that he wanted to hide immediately, but it didn’t pass Tim by.

The man kneeling in front of him let out a needy groan and quickly demanded more, not caring to wait until his body had adjusted. Not that Jason would have waited anyway; he immediately picked up a slow and hard pace to thrust into him. The wet sound of colliding bodies, Dick’s moans and Jason’s quickened breathing filled the room around them.  
Jason, eyes half closed and mouth opened from arousal, reached beside him to pick something off the bed. Taking a closer look, Tim could see that it was a knife.  
Before he was able to beg Jason not to hurt Dick, the vampire shot him a look that kept him quiet. He raised his arm to slowly and deeply cut into his own wrist, never stopping to hammer into Dick.  
Dick let out a sudden gasp; it was clear that he started smelling the blood. The closer Jason moved his arm to Dick’s head, the harder it seemed for him to behave and hold back. He tilted his head back and stuck out his tongue, greedily waiting for what he craved. His tied wrists in front of him didn’t stop him from grabbing the sheets hard and pulling at them. But all Jason did was letting four or five blood drops drip down his arm. Dick missed a few, but he licked the stained sheets anyway. Now even more eager to earn more of the delicious liquid, Dick started tightening his hole and moving in the steady rhythm of his creator’s thrusts.

As their act got hotter with every second, Jason cut shallow wounds on Dick’s back, cutting some of the rope along the way. Dick didn’t even flinch at the cuts he was given; his only reaction was arching into them. Following this, Jason bent down to lick the blood away. His mouth smeared with blood, he leaned in to savage Dick’s mouth; therefore he gripped his hair and turned his face around to reach his lips and passionately kiss them. Dick moaned into the kiss and nipped at Jason’s bottom lip, using a bit of teeth to indicate what he wanted, what he needed. But he was careful; Jason didn’t allow him to bite yet.

Creating their bloody mess on the white sheets and their bodies, their lust only seemed to grow. Jason sped his thrusts up a little, educing louder moans out of the other man’s mouth. He was about to come, but he needed something before he could do that. Not only Dick craved the bite; Jason did too.  
So he bent down once more, removed the blindfold that covered Dick’s beautiful eyes and whispered: 

“Your turn.”

He pulled out and cut the ropes that were restricting his movements, and Dick knew what to do. Jason sat down on the middle of the bed and pulled Dick with him so he sat on his lap and they could directly look at each other through lustful eyes.  
Dick wrapped his fingers around Jason’s penis and guided it to his own entrance, impatiently sitting down on it, faster than anyone would probably do that.  
He knew exactly how to move to push Jason’s buttons, and it didn’t even take half a minute for Jason to huskily say: 

“You’re allowed to bite me now.”

Dick’s eyes lit up at those words; he kissed Jason’s lips once more before he moved to his favorite part of Jason’s body to bite, and almost viciously bit him until Jason drew blood. The moment he did this, Jason’s eyes changed. They started glowing in a bright red that completely engulfed his blue-green eye color. It was the same red as Bruce’s.  
And while Dick devoured him and his precious blood, Jason leaned in and bit Dick too.

Tim now saw the two of them in a tight, violent embrace with still moving and erratically twitching bodies, hands roaming along their bodies, then clutching at one another, sucking and drinking, moaning and panting, until they came.  
And even when they did, their mouths were still glued to each other’s neck.  
Jason had spilled inside of Dick, and as Dick sat up to let him slide out of him, the come slowly streamed down Dick’s thighs. His own come had splashed against their abs.

When Dick finally pulled away from Jason, the two looked like they had fought each other. Blood was smeared all over their bodies, teeth included. And none of them seemed to mind the mess; not to mention the bed.  
Dick leaned in to lick Jason’s mouth and neck clean from any blood,

“I love you, Jason,” he said breathily. He seemed a little dazed; like Jason’s blood was a drug and he had just reached the climax of his ecstasy.  
Then he started working on Jason’s hand and began licking it clean, while Jason used the other to run it through Dick’s hair. 

“No you don’t,” Tim heard him whisper. He was sure he wasn’t even meant to hear that.

“Anyway,” Jason continued, “Dick, we have a guest. I want you to say hello to him.”

He turned to face Tim who had become rather apathetic. Dick followed his gaze and looked at Tim, as if he would have been aware of his presence the whole time. This was the second time he noticed him that day.

Jason made him get to his feet and they approached Tim. Dick hovered over Jason, never wanting to leave his side.

“Hello, Tim.” 

He turned to Jason, 

“Can I bite him?”

Jason chuckled, “Not yet, Dickie.”

“Okay.”

Tim was speechless at the sight in front of him. Jason snaked an arm around Dick’s waist and pressed him against his body; Dick responded by hugging him and leaning his head against Jason’s shoulder, but he kept looking at Tim. 

“What’s the matter, Timbo? Don’t even wanna greet your brother? Even though he’s become so much more beautiful. Have you seen those eyes?” He traced Dick’s bottom eyelid with a bloody finger.

“He was scared,” Tim simply observed, having become a shell of himself. He had realized that he had lost about everything.  
“He felt fear when you bit him. Hopelessness. That’s why they become blue. He would never love you that way, Jason. Never.” A silent tear escaped his eye, ran down his cheek and dripped onto the floor, followed by several others.

“You studied this,” Jason remarked without reacting to what he said. “When I got bit, I hated the prick that did it. But I don’t remember any of it anymore, Timmy. Dick doesn’t remember his fear either. And you won’t either.”

He kept quiet for a moment, thinking. Then he gave a small, bitter laugh,

“Bruce must’ve hated me so much.”

Tim looked up to him.  
“No, Jason,” he said weakly, his voice barely steady and threatening to crack every moment, 

“He must’ve loved you so much.”

Then Dick snapped, and hit him unconscious.

Slightly surprised, Jason pulled him back into his arms,  
“What’s the matter, Dick?”

“I didn’t like what he was saying.”

At first he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think about that little emotional outburst. But then Jason saw it. He saw the tear in the corner of Dick’s eye. Saw it coming out and mixing with the blood underneath his eye. Saw a change in Dick’s eyes.

For one thing that meant that Dick was completing his vampire conversion, but before anything else it meant that he was losing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe I should explain the thing with their eyes. I imagined my own vampire universe in which a vampire's eye color reflects what he felt like back then when he got bit. Red: Love or Hate. Blue: Fear/ Hopelessness. There are more colors and meanings of course, but they don't appear in this story.  
> I left the end open so I could maybe write a sequel someday, but I don't really know yet.
> 
> Let me know what you think! And ask me if you didn't understand the ending or anything else!


End file.
